Celoso: Bridgette X Félix
by ChikyKawaii
Summary: -¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?- preguntó el Agreste enojado -Por que estás "celoso"- respondió el kwami negro con una sonrisa Félix lo miró extrañado, él no era celoso...¿verdad? menos por Bridgette ...Pasen y lean


**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Celoso**

 **Pov. Félix**

Lancé un alarido de dolor, abriendo mi mano de aquél puño – con el cual, minutos antes, me encontraba golpeando mi escritorio, suspiré con resignación.

Hacía horas que el único tema que rondaba por mi mente era "ese tipo", ya me había agotado. Y aunque intentará hacer que esa trama ocurrida, saliera de mi cabeza, me era imposible. A cada momento las imágenes de esta mañana volvían con claridad, una y otra vez como si de una película se tratase.

Plagg sólo observaba la escena burlón, al parecer todo esto lo estaba divirtiendo de manera considerable.

-¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?- pregunte enojado mientras arrojaba una almohada.

-Por que estás "celoso"- respondió el kwami negro con una sonrisa

Félix lo miró extrañado, él no era celoso...¿verdad?...

Simplemente debía de tratarse de otra cosa, me negaba a creer que yo Félix Agreste estaba celoso, pero la verdad en este momento era que no sabía como debía de reaccionar en ese momento, nunca antes había tenido esa clase de sentimientos, que se me hacían de lo más confusos. Dentro de su cabeza había una voz que le decía: _Enfado, tienes que enojarte_ pero sin duda, la furia no llegaba… Y llegaba otra cosa. _Tristeza_.

Yo realmente no me siento un hombre celoso, pero esto lo contradice todo.

-Deberías de tranquilizarte- dijo el kwami mientras tomaba un trozo de queso del plato- Cuando pierdes el control de esa manera, haces que me sienta incomodo

-Estoy calmado, Plagg- le respondí lanzándome a la cama- todo esta bien.

-Pues mentir se te da muy mal, Félix.

No respondí nada, quizás si era celoso...pero...es que no lo comprendo; sabía que no debía de sentirme de esta manera, que el enfadarme no era lo correcto, es más ni siquiera debí prestarle atención a esa situación, al final Bridgette y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

Los pensamientos que en ese momento tenía no eran saludables para mi mente, ni tampoco lo eran para mis emociones. Y lo sabía perfectamente por eso me aleje de la escena lo más rápido que pude. Incluso Nino, me preguntó si algo me estaba pasando pero mentí y le dije que solo estaba apurado porque tenía una sesión de fotos en poco tiempo. Él no estaba muy convencido pero de igual manera lo dejo pasar, pero no solo Nino se dio cuenta sino que también muchas otras personas que en este instante no recuerdo muy bien sus nombres.

 _"¿Tanto se me notaba mi enojo?..."_

Pero es que verla tan sonriente y alegre ante ese tipo que la tenía acorralada entre sus brazos, que dedicaba sonrisas y miradas tiernas mientras le susurraba cosas al oído, no era algo que realmente...me agradara. Sentía las ganas de querer correr y apartar a Bridgette de ese bueno para nada. Aquel tipo alto de cabello castaño era Claude, su mejor amigo ¿Pero por qué los "mejores amigos deben de abrazarse todo el tiempo mientras intercambias risas y comentarios privados?

Sabía que la respuesta era sí, pero algo en mi interior no podía aceptar ese hecho.

-Sí realmente ella no te importara no estarías así en este momento- comentó el kwami negro con sinceridad- ¿Verdad?

-Cállate...- susurre mientras tapaba mi cara con una almohada

\- Ella últimamente no te ha molestado tanto, quizás ella se rindió contigo y decidió darle una oportunidad a ese chico

Me levante de golpe.

Eso no podía ser posible, a Bridgette solamente le gustaba yo, desde que llegué al instituto había sido de esa manera, aunque...últimamente ya no me persigue tanto como antes, además de que pasa mucho tiempo con ese tal "Claude". Quizás ella ya no siente nada por mí...

¡No! no permitiría que ese chico se robara la atención de Bridgette, esa chica podría ser: rara, torpe, muy extrovertida y un poco acosadora pero ella es especial. Ella sólo debe prestarme atención a mí, no quería que nadie más la tuviera tan cerca, ¡Por qué yo la quería, no él!, extrañaba sus atenciones, aunque siempre decía que era fastidioso que me estuviera observando casi todo el tiempo _(lo cual si me molesta),_ también una parte mía se sentía muy alagada porque una chica linda se interesara tanto en mí.

Me quede asombrado por mis propios pensamientos, ¿Estaba aceptando que me gustaba, Bridgette?

Era imposible, yo solo tenía ojos para "mi lady", no había mujer más perfecta y especial para mi que Ladybug. o al menos eso creo.

Cierro los ojos. Nuevamente pienso en Bridgette: su cabello azabache, sus ojos azules muy expresivos, sus mejillas siempre con un tono rosado, que la hacen ver adorable. Igual generalmente ese rosado se volvía un rojo intenso cuando, alguien le hacía ruborizar y algo en mí se alegraba porque la mayoría de veces era yo. Pequeña, delgada y perfecta de todos los ángulos de donde la puedas mirar.

 _"Ladybug, es sólo un ilusión...realmente no conoces nada sobre ella, Félix. El amor podría estar más cerca de lo que crees"_

Fue lo que una vez le había dicho su Kwami, y lo recordaría siempre porque era lo más profundo que alguna vez el pequeño gato negro ha dicho, pero desde ese día se había quedado pensando en ese frase...cada vez que mira a Ladybug le da la razón a Plagg, realmente no sabe nada sobre ella, en cambio con Bridgette era distinto, muchas chicas se le habían declarado y él siempre las rechazaba, ellas jamás le volvían a dirigir la palabra en cambio ella no se daba por vencida. A pesar de haber sido rechazada de las maneras más frías posibles.

Hasta ahora...

Tenía que llegar su perfecto mejor amigo a buscarla además de abrazarla de una manera inapropiada para ser simples amigos, pero lo que más me incomodaba es que ella se dejaba, demostrando que disfrutaba la cercanía de Claude.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la ventana, un poco asustado por todo lo que se había cruzado por mi cabeza en tan poco tiempo. Realmente estaba sorprendido de mi mismo. Pero bueno lo pasado es pasado. Y el pasado ya pasó. de pronto saqué el celular de mi bolsillo, lo miré unos segundos y decidí hacer algo que nunca antes me habría imaginado haciendo.

Ahí estaba el número de Bridgette en la pantalla de mi teléfono. Apreté y puse el teléfono en mi oreja. Unos cuantos segundos y contestó.

-¿Hola?- preguntó de manera dulce aunque un poco nerviosa

-Hola, Bridgette- susurré tratando de sonar casual

-¿Félix realmente eres tú?- preguntó emocionada- ¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué me estas llamando? ¿Esta todo bien?- lanzó esa voz suave con una rapidez increíble.

-Sólo...marqué un número equivocado- respondí indiferente.

-Ohhh, ya veo- dijo decepcionada- ¿Por qué estabas actuando raro en la escuela, Félix?

Si, realmente había sido muy obvio. Ya que ella no es...lo que se puede llamar perceptiva.

-No era nada, sólo tenía cosas que hacer y estaba estresado es todo, no hay nada de que preocuparse- le dije

\- Pensé que algo malo había pasado- susurró y por unos segundo hubo silencio- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondí con rapidez- Pensé que saldrías con tu mejor amigo. Había dicho algo del cine, ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero al final no pudo venir porque lo castigaron. No sé en que lío se habrá metido, por eso si es que no tienes planes sería buen salir un rato- lanzó un risita tierna- Pero de seguro dirás que no...después de todo siempre estas ocupado, así que veo que será en otra oportunidad...

\- No, hoy estoy libre. Te veré en una hora en el parque que esta cerca de la escuela. ¿Entendido?

Silencio. Bridgette no respondía pasaban los segundos y empezaba a preocuparme, quizás la chica se había desmayado.

-¿Hola...hay alguien?- pregunté

-¡Sí! ¡Vaya, está bien te esperare ahí!- gritó emocionada- ¡Nos vemos! ¿A donde quieres ir? ¿Qué te parece ir a una nueva cafetería en el centro? después podemos ir a una feria de libros que no esta muy lejos de ahí, te he visto leer mucho así que sé que te gustara, de hecho a mí también me fascina o quizás prefieres ir al teatro a ver alguna comedia, mejor un drama o...- dijo velozmente

-¡Hey,respira!- la interrumpí mientras sonreía, ella tenía mucha energía- Me parece bien, coordinaremos cuando nos veamos ¿esta bien?

-Esta bien- susurró carcajeándose- En una hora en el parque, en la fuente ¿Te parece?

-Me parece bien

-Nos divertiremos- murmuró y luego agregó - Te lo prometo Félix

-Lo sé, Bridgette- respondí con un tono serio antes de que ella cortara la línea

Plagg me miraba asombrado, yo simplemente me pase de largo mientras mi kwami me seguía con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!- preguntó sin salir del asombro

No respondí solo me dirigí al armario y saqué algo de ropa.

-¿Enserio saldrás con la chica que te persigue?- habló- Sabía que estabas celoso pero no pensé que harías algo como esto.

-Yo tampoco- respondí mientras sacaba un toalla

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó nuevamente

-Prepararme, tengo que salir con Bridgette- dije con una sonrisa torcida

Plagg solo asintió y empezó a molestarme, podría sentir celos pero sabía que era porque se trataba de ella. Porque nadie más podía quitármela. Era solo mía...era mi Bridgette.

.

.

 **Pov Bridgette**

-¡No puedo creer que haya funcionado!- gritó con emoción la azabache

-Ya ves, este plan era perfecto- respondió su kwami con alegría- Aly, tenía razón darle su espacio era lo único para que se diera cuenta que eres importante para él.

-Tienes razón Tikki- dijo Bridgette mientras abrazaba a su kwami- Pero ahora debes ayudarme a ver que debo de usar.

Soltó a su kwami y fue corriendo a su armario como loca, Tikki solo veía a su portadora y se reía. Bridgette era todo un caso, pero así es especial . Lo único que se preguntaba era cuanto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta no solo ella sino también el Agreste, que el amor esta más cerca de lo que creen.

-¡Tikki! ¿Cuál crees que debería usar?- preguntaba la chica mientras sostenía dos vestidos

Al parecer aún faltaba mucho tiempo, pero mientras eso estaría con ella para apoyarla **...siempre.**

* * *

 **Sólo diré que me encanta esta pareja y no puedo dejar de escribir sobre ellos...quizás en un futuro haga un one-shot de Marinette y Adrien o quizás un MariChat ajaja bueno espero que les guste esta historia, y los invito a leer mi otro de esta apreja, sin más que decir me despido. Nos vemos pronto...**


End file.
